Commercial Follies
by Sparrow1
Summary: I've decided to turn my commercial stories into a series featuring the X-Men. It is Gambit's turn. Prepare to be Allergically Free! (Hee, I made a word up!)
1. Whazzup!!

Untitled

Whazzup!

  


By Sparrow

  
  
_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ This fic, came as the result as watching that Bud commercial too many times and 'Scary Movie'. And please do not sue me for anything that resembles anything people have produced. I only have half a brain, and even that doesn't work too well, and a few pennies. (Long pause) You can have the pennies.  
  
DEDICATIONS: This story is dedicated to Pebblin. Because without her, this story would never have been possible. (Grin)  
  


********************************************************

  
  
Wolverine was sitting in the dark, in the mansion, drinking a Bud and watching a game. Any game you would like, for it did not matter to the Wolverine. The only problem was, that he was bored. A bored Wolverine and is a dangerous Wolverine. Even if he is drinking a Bud.  
  
The 'Wolverine' decided to have some fun with the phone.  
  
(RING RING)  
  
"Fury!"  
  
"Hey Fury!" Wolverine growled into the phone.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just sitting here drinking a Bud, so whazzup Fury?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Whazzzzzup! Hang, got a call on the other line. " Fury replied as he clicked the button that would take him to the other line.  
  
"Fury! This is Bridge. Whazzzzzzzup?"  
  
"Nothing much, just sitting here drinking a Bud. What about you?"  
  
"Same, drinking a Bud, watching the game."  
  
(Long pause)  
  
"Yeah, well (pause) call you later!"  
  
"Later F!"  
  
(CLICK)  
  
"Whazzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Wolverine answered.  
  
"Whazzzzzzz…" Fury replied.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Wolverine kept saying.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Fury said again.  
  
That went on for a few more minutes when Fury asked, "So what cha' up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, just sitting here, drinking a Bud." Wolverine replied with a smirk.  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
"Logan! Why is this phone bill so huge?" Jean asked shoving the bill in his face.  
  
"I haven't a clue Red. I was just sitting here drinking a Bud."  
  



	2. Allergies? What Allergies?

Allergies? What Allergies?

Allergies? What Allergies?

  
_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ I had such a huge response to the 'Whazzup!' story with Wolverine. I've decided to do a series on commercials featuring the X-Men! So the next one is Gambit. Prepared to be allergic free!  
  
Remy Le Beau, charmer, occasional thief, and current X-Man, was happy, and content. He didn't have to deal with his allergies.  
  
It had come as a huge shock to him when he went for that nature hike with Storm. He came back to the mansion sneezing and a runny nose.  
  
Jean gave him some stuff that always helped her.  
  
/And it worked! T'anks Jean!/ Remy thought to himself.  
  
It was then, Remy decided to go for a walk. Not just any walk. A nature walk. The very walk that had been denied to him when he went with Storm the other day.  
  
Remy started to walk around the forest. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, it was the whole forest was happy rift. Remy liked it. It made him feel great.  
  
He started walking around, ignoring the bugs, when he started to get hot. So he took off his shirt and left it on a rock. He could always pick it up later. It was then he started to run.  
  
**A FEW MINUTES LATER**  
  
Remy was down to his boxers and was running free throught the forest. It felt great!  
  
He then slowly stopped. He was still hot. He quickly looked around to see if there was anybody around, like say a short hair Canadian wilderness man. When he didn't see Wolverine he quickly stripped off his boxers.  
  
And he ran FREE!!!  
  
It was then he heard giggling.  
  
He turned around, in his full glory, to face Ororo, Betsy, Rogue, Jean and Jubilee who decided to visit.  
  
They were staring open mouthed  
  
"Oh mah lord!" Rogue exclaimed as she put a gloved hand to her mouth.  
  
"Laidies." Remy said as he sweeping movement with his arm.  
  
Storm put her hand on Jubilee's eyes, while her mouth still remained open.  
  
"Gee Stormy. You look a little shocked." Remy said with a smirk.  
  
Storm did not reply.  
  
Remy gave her a smirk and turned his back and continued half running and dancing through the forest.  
  



End file.
